1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a command recognition device, a command recognition method, and a command recognition robot.
2. Description of Related Art
In putting a robot into practical use, it is important to enable a user to easily utilize an interface used to controlling a robot's motion. Recently, an interface that recognizes speech uttered by a user and uses the recognized speech as a command to the robot to control the robot's motion has been developed.
For example, in the inventions described in “Providing the Basis for Human-Robot-Interaction: A Multi-Modal Attention System for a Mobile Robot”, written by S. Lang, M. Kleinehagenbrock, S. Hohenner, J. Fritsch, G. A. Fink, and G. Sagerer, published in “Proceedings of the International Conference on Multimodal Interfaces”, 2003, pp. 28-35 (Non-patent Document 1) and “Conversation robot with the function of gaze recognition”, written by S. Fujie, T. Yamahata, and T. Kobayashi, published in “Proceedings of the IEEE-RAS International Conference on Humanoid Robots”, 2006, pp. 364-369 (Non-Patent Document 2), when it is detected that a user's gaze or body orientation is directed to a robot, the speech is considered to be a command to the robot.
However, in the inventions described in Non-patent Documents 1 and 2, when a user's gaze or body orientation is directed to a robot, there is a problem that the user's speech is erroneously recognized as a command, regardless of whether the user's speech is a command to the robot or not. This problem occurs, for example, when a user explains a command to a robot to another person.